Green Eyes
by renzie17
Summary: When lazy Saturday afternoons are best spent together. SasuSaku Oneshot AU


**Note:** Hi! :D So one day I was in a writing craze and I came up with this [would you call this a] drabble [?]. XD I just thought I should post it. Hahaha! Please tell me how it is (in other words, please review). I really need the constructive criticism anyone is willing to offer! Thanks and I hope you enjoy this!

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Written: **June 16, 2012

_**Green Eyes**_

_Honey, you are a rock upon which I stand on._

On lazy Saturday afternoons, Sakura would sit down on the couch and read a book (sometimes fanficion over the internet) and Sasuke would eventually join her with his own book and place two cups of coffee on the coffee table. They'd sit like that for hours until Sakura decides she wants to go out for a walk with him.

It was always like that and on lazy Saturday afternoons. Sometimes Sasuke would glance at her concentrated expression. Many of the few things he loved about her was when she'd be so animated while reading, as if she was watching all of the events in the book before her eyes.

Her green eyes would sparkle and he'd know something she liked was happening, and the same green eyes would have tears glistening around so as to tell him that something sad was about to take place in the book. Then he would ready himself because he knew that after the tears roll down her eyes, she'd take a few moments to compose herself and fling her arms around him. He'd take a couple of fresh Kleenix tissues from the dispenser on the coffee table and just hold her until she was ready to move on.

Usually she'd just stop reading and insist on that walk they'd always take on lazy Saturday afternoons.

Sometimes Sakura would drop the reading and pull him outside with their bicycles and just enjoy the lazy Saturday afternoons outside with the sun warm against their skin and laughing at nothing and just enjoying each other. She'd look at him, and although he may seem unfazed by her weird behavior, Sasuke would have that ghost of a smile lingering on his mouth.

Autumnal lazy Saturday afternoons were spent clearing their backyard of yellow, brown and orange leaves; pushing them all to one side and fall on top of them and just laugh. Well, Sakura would laugh and she'd look at him, joy written all over her face and her eyes would be like the brightest light in the world and he'd put on the occasional smile he has reserved for her. Then she'd kiss his cheek and he'd know how much she feels about him.

Wintery lazy Saturday afternoons were usually spent under the warm covers of their bed on which they've stayed in the whole morning. Sasuke would offer her some coffee or hot chocolate and she'd ask for the latter with a 'please' and an appreciative smile on her drowsy face. He'd be the first to stand up and when he came back, he'd always carry a tray along with him and they'd stay there for the rest of the afternoon.

Sakura would snuggle closer to him after finishing her hot chocolate and he'd put down his half-finished cup of coffee away and hold her close. Sometimes he would feel her smile against his chest. Most of the time, he'd kiss her hair.

Summery lazy Saturday afternoons were spent in their backyard, a hose connected to the nearest faucet and water would spray everywhere and everything was wet and Sakura would be laughing. Sometimes Sasuke would laugh along with her.

Rainy lazy Saturday afternoons were spent in the kitchen, ramen in bowls before them and they'd just be talking—about the weather, about life, about love. Their conversations could go shallow as the waters on the shore, or deep as an abyss below sea level.

Sasuke may not look like it, but once he spoke, he'd convey things that were far beyond what anyone could imagine him saying. And he's Sasuke Uchiha, for that matter. Only two people know of this: his best friend, Naruto Uzumaki, and his love, Sakura Haruno.

Lazy Saturday afternoons weren't as always great. Sometimes they'd argue and Sakura would lock herself up in their room. Sasuke would wait outside until the wee hours of the morning, no matter who was wrong he didn't like it when they fought. Sometimes Sakura would be called to work when an emergency comes along at the hospital and she was needed badly. Sometimes lazy Saturday afternoons weren't as memorable, but what mattered was the time they spent together; building their relationship and just living.

One lazy Saturday afternoon, Sasuke would ask for her hand. He wasn't sure when he would do that yet, but he already knew how. He'd take the book she was reading the night before and tuck a ring with a silver band, a red ruby and a white shining diamond embedded on it, along the spine of her book several pages from where she left off. She would gasp in surprise and stare at it for a few seconds before Sasuke would go down on one knee and ask properly. She would fling her arms around his neck and he'd kiss her forehead. She'd compose herself after crying for a few moments. Then she'd say yes and make him the happiest man alive.

Soon, he promised, soon he'd propose to her on a lazy Saturday afternoon.

_And I can never go on without you…_

**Note:** I hope you liked it! :) Please tell me what you think!

so much love from renzie17 x


End file.
